le retour du juge
by Catherine W
Summary: le juge cohen est sorti de prison


Le retour du juge  
  
Le soir commençait à tomber, tout le monde rentrait chez eux après une bonne journée de travail. Tout le monde ? Non. La journée ne faisait que débutait pour Catherine. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était rentré à l'heure pour réveiller sa fille.  
  
Elle arriva tranquillement en espérant tomber sur une enquête pas trop difficile, pour changer un peu.  
  
Elle alla voir Grissom qui était dans son bureau. Elle le trouva en train de jouer avec sa tarentule. « Comme d'habitude », pensa-t-elle, « il préfère jouer avec son araignée plutôt que de remplir les papiers ».  
"Bonjour Gil!"  
"Ah! Bonjour Catherine! Comment allez-vous?"  
« Bien, merci. Alors, de quelle affaire je dois m'occuper? »  
« D'aucune. Les meurtriers doivent encore dormir. Profitez-en pour vous reposer pour être en pleine forme si une affaire se présente. »  
  
Catherine s'exécuta et alla dans la salle de repos où elle trouva Nick, Sara et Greg.  
« Bonjour Catherine ! » fit Nick qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Bonjour ! Alors, pas trop déçus qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquêtes ? »  
« Non », répondit Sara. « Peut-être que les gens sont devenus raisonnables ! »  
« Arrête de rêver, Sara ! Il y aura toujours des malades prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. »  
« Nick a raison », dit Catherine tout en se servant une tasse de café. « De quoi parliez-vous avant que je n'arrive ? »  
« On parlait des relations hommes femmes », répondit Greg.  
« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Quelqu'un a vu Warrick ? »  
« Il ne devrait pas tarder », dit Nick. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant près d'une heure quand Grissom les rejoint.  
« Où est Warrick ? »Demanda-t-il.  
« Il n'est pas encore là. Peut-être qu'il a été retenu quelque part », répondit Catherine. A ce moment-là, Catherine vit que le visage de Grissom avait changé d'expression. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet mais pourquoi ?  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda-t-elle.  
« Le juge Cohen est sorti de prison. C'est Warrick qui l'y a envoyé et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait décidé de se venger. »  
« Il faut lui téléphoner ! » dit Nick qui prit son portable. Il composa le numéro de son collègue et ami et attendit. Il tomba sur sa boîte vocale.  
« Il ne répond pas. »  
« Il faut aller chez lui », dit Sara qui commençait, elle aussi, à être inquiète.  
« Greg », dit Grissom, « restez au labo au cas où il arriverait ».  
« D'accord. »  
  
Grissom, Catherine, Nick et Sara partirent voir Brass pour lui expliquer la situation et tous les 5 partirent direction le domicile de Warrick.  
  
Arrivés là-bas, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'exceptionnel et, surtout, il n'y avait plus sa voiture.  
  
La nuit était tombée et tous commençaient à s'inquiéter.  
  
Brass passa un coup de fil et revint vers les CSI.  
« J'ai demandé à toutes les voitures de patrouilles d'être vigilantes et de signaler toutes voitures ressemblants à celles de Warrick. Que faisons- nous maintenant ? »  
« On ne peut pas le chercher dans toute la ville », répondit Grissom. « Il faut retourner au labo. »  
« Quoi ? »S'écria Sara. « On ne peut pas faire ça ! Il faut aller dans les casinos, peut-être que... »  
« Non », coupa Grissom. « La meilleure chose à faire c'est d'attendre. » Ils remontèrent dans leur voiture et retournèrent au labo.  
  
Tout le monde était très inquiet pour Warrick. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à s'asseoir dans la salle de repos quand Brass arriva.  
« Je viens d'avoir un agent qui a vu la voiture de Warrick. Il a même vérifié la plaque et ça correspond. »  
« O ? » demanda Grissom  
« Dans le parc « The Spot », là même où Warrick a fait arrêter le juge. » Ils montèrent tous en voiture et allèrent en direction du parc.  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps : le juge pointait un revolver sur Warrick et était prêt à tirer.  
Brass lui demanda de poser son arme mais le juge n'en fit rien et commença à appuyer sur la détente. Brass tira le premier et le juge s'écroula par terre.  
« Merci Brass ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Au moins, maintenant, il va me laisser tranquille. »  
« Tout va bien ? »Demanda Grissom  
« Oui, ça va ». « Tant mieux. On vient de m'appeler, on vient de trouver un corps dans un hôtel. Il faut y aller ! » Tout le monde était heureux que Warrick soit en vie.  
  
Ils commencèrent à retourner aux voitures. Warrick était entouré de Nick et Sara. Grissom était en retrait ainsi que Catherine.  
« Alors vieux, tu as échappé de peu à la mort », dit Nick  
« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »Demanda Sara  
« Vous étiez inquiets ? C'est gentil mais tout va bien. »  
  
Catherine les regarda tous. « Encore une drôle de journée » pensa Catherine.  
  
Et les CSI partirent en direction de l'hôtel.  
  
FIN 


End file.
